Regret
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: Baekhyun yang selalu gagal dalam tes masuk universitas justru di datangi oleh seseorang dan di tawari untuk menjadi trainee. Baekhyun ingin menolak karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan masa lalunya, namun bagaimana jika ia berubah pikiran?/"Mwo? Trainee?"—Baekhyun/NEW Fanfiction/CHANBEK/GS/DLDR/Summary aneh. mending baca dulu yang di dalem. Oke?


**Regret **

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun **

**Park Chanyeol**

**And other cast**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Idol life**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Baekhyun selalu menyadari ketidak pintarannya. Bahkan untuk ketiga kalinya, ia gagal dalam tes masuk Universitas. Baekhyun tidak pernah bermimpi yang terlalu tinggi. Dia hanya ingin menata kembali kehidupannya yang mulai pulih pasca 2 tahun silam. Baekhyun ingin kuliah di universitas bagus, masuk ke dalam jurusan yang memudahkannya dalam mencari pekerjaan dan mendapatkan namja mapan yang akan selalu membahagiakannya. Simple. Namun bagaimana jika Baekhyun di berikan takdir dengan jalan hidup yang berbeda? Jalan hidup yang dapat mempertemukannya kembali dengan masa lalu./"Mwo? Trainee?"—Baekhyun**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! Genderswitch, Typo, Out of Character**

**Don't be Plagiarism**

**Don't like so Don't Read**

**.**

**Enjoy guys~**

**.**

**.**

** Prolog~**

KRIIIIGGGG!

BRUKK!

"Baekhyun-ah, Gwenchana?"

Baekhyun meringis pelan. Ia mengusak rambutnya yang berantakan lalu menguap beberapa kali. Sesekali dia mengelus keningnya yang terasa nyeri. Sambil memegang ujung tempat tidurnya, Baekhyun bangkit berdiri. Ia menoleh ke arah meja nakasnya untuk melihat jam beker yang terus berbunyi nyaring. Baekhyun meraih beker tersebut. Menekan satu tombol untuk mematikannya.

"OMO!" Mata sipitnya membulat. Tanpa aba-aba, beker tak berdosa itu sudah melayang dan berakhir naas di atas lantai. "Aku terlambat."

Baekhyun langsung melesat bangkit dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari cepat menuju halte bus yang letaknya tidak jauh dari gang rumahnya. Namun ia harus di landa kepanikan ketika melihat bus yang seharusnya ia tumpangi sudah melesat menjauhi halte.

"Oh God!" Baekhyun memukul keningnya satu kali lalu mempercepat larinya.

"Ahjussi! Tunggu!" Baekhyun dengan suara oktafnya berseru. Membuat siapapun yang di lewatinya mengumpat bahkan memakinya. Namun Baekhyun tidak peduli. Kalau sampai dia kehilangan bus itu, maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Ahjussi!"

Alhasil, Baekhyun harus mengejar bus tersebut sampai akhirnya berhenti di halte selanjutnya. Napas Baekhyun berderu cepat. Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk menetralkan napasnya dan berusaha untuk menarik udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aigoo... Anak muda. Apa kau bangun kesiangan lagi? Ini bahkan sudah yang ke-32 kalinya kau mengejar busku." Ujar paman gemuk yang mengemudi bus tersebut.

"Ahjussi... Kau menyebalkan." Gerutu Baekhyun. Lalu gadis itu pun masuk ke dalam bus.

.

.

_"Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini Yeol." _

_ "Tapi Baek—"_

_ "Tidak. Jangan berkata apapun yang dapat membuatku goyah. Tidak untuk saat ini dan ke depannya. Aku seharusnya sadar, sejak kau memutuskan untuk mengejar mimpimu, saat itulah awal bagi jalan yang berbeda untuk kita. Aku tidak tahan. Aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku." _

_ "Baek... kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Baek... Ya! Byun Baekhyun!" _

Sepasang mata bulat cerah itu terbuka. Chanyeol menyentuh dadanya pelan. Sakit. Itu yang di rasakannya. Ia mengusap keringatnya yang tanpa sadar sudah membasahi wajahnya.

"Mimpi ini lagi..." Lirihnya. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya. Ternyata karena terlalu lelah berlatih, ia tertidur di lantai. Chanyeol menatap sekelilingnya. Ia pikir sudah tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya, namun ternyata ada sosok tinggi yang lain yang masih sibuk membuat berbagai gerakan di depan kaca.

"Kau mimpi buruk Hyung?" tanya namja itu.

"Nde. Mimpi itu lagi." balas Chanyeol pelan.

"Bahkan 2 tahun sudah berlalu tapi kau belum bisa melupakannya. Ayolah Hyung, aku yakin gadis yang sangat kau sukai itupun pasti sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Aku belum bisa." Ucap Chanyeol yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

Laki-laki yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu mengakhiri gerakannya lalu berbalik mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kita ini pria tampan dan dewasa Hyung, karena itu kita tidak boleh terpuruk hanya karena seorang gadis. Hyung! Fighting."

"Gomawo, Kai-ah."

"Nde!"

.

.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus menelan rasa kecewanya. Berkali-kali dia sudah menelusuri kertas karton besar yang tertempel apik di papan pengumuman. Namun tetap saja ia tidak menemukan namanya tercantum di sana.

"Arrrghhhh..." Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku tidak di terima lagi. aku harus bilang apa pada Eomma? Aku pasti akan di bunuh."

Beberapa orang yang ada di samping Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng dan menatap simpati gadis mungil itu. Sebuah kegagalan pasti terasa sangat menyakitkan. Mereka sangat paham akan kesedihan yang di rasakan Baekhyun.

Perlahan Baekhyun melangkah mundur. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan dengan langkah gontai mulai menjauhi papan pengumuman. Di tatap berkali-kali juga tidak akan merubah hasilnya. Kenyataan kalau dia lagi-lagi harus gagal harus ia terima dengan lapang dada.

"Akan jadi apa aku di masa depan?" Gumam Baekhyun sambil menunduk. Ia menendang beberapa kerikil yang di lewatinya.

Di tengah keasyikannya merenungi nasib, tiba-tiba ada seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia berbalik lalu menatap heran pria dengan sweater abu-abu di hadapannya.

"Annyeonghasseo. Park Min Soo imnida."

Dengan sedikit ragu Baekhyun membalas salaman dari pria di hadapannya.

"Ini kartu namaku."

"Oh my..." Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Orang di hadapannya ini bukan sembarangan orang.

"Aku ingin merekrutmu untuk menjadi trainee di perusahaan kami. Apa kau tertarik?"

"Mwo? Trainee?"—Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun sadar jika satu keputusan yang telah ia ambil dapat mengubah hidupnya.

.

**To be continued**

**18/04/15**

** A/N : Haiii Haiii Haiii ! Nagisa Comeback dengan FF baru. Hummm... Lama banget ga nulis karena UN. Dan ketika semua itu kelar, Nagisa bisa kembali untuk menghibur kalian semua. **

** FF yang lainnya menyusul ne? Satu persatu. Aku juga harus mengumpulkan lembar demi lembar ingatan dan feel tentang FF itu. Secara, udah lama banget di telantarin karena aku harus sibuk berkutat pada rumus-rumus dari logaritma, parabola, sampai benzena segala macam. **

** Yasudahlahhh~ Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan.**

** Oh iya? Buat FF baru ini. Respon kalian sangat di wajibkan loh ya. Biar jadi semangat aku buat ngelanjutin. Kalau kalian ga terlalu tertarik maka terpaksa aku ga lanjutin. Biar aku fokus ama FF lama aja. Bubye~**


End file.
